Mirror Mirror in the shed
by XDXP
Summary: Finding a mirror in the old shed wasnt suppose to have effects so... intresting
1. Chapter 1

So people, I would like you to know that this is an AU. If you don't like 'em, don't read it.

This is my first fic for this series, so please be a _little_ bit nice.

She didn't mean to.

She really didn't mean to.

She really _really_ didn't mean to.

It just happened.

I mean, she was only going through the old storage shed at the back of her grandparent's house. In fact, she had done it before when she was eleven, despite being told not to.

Frowning, she remembered that trip hadn't ended so well. She had run out screaming like she had seen a ghost, almost giving her parents a heart attack. She only remembered the golden eyes.

Golden Eyes? Huh.

But this was just plain absurd.

She had come across the old and cracked mirror again. It didn't look like it had gathered any dust in the past eleven years, from the last time it had been disturbed from its resting place. Just like last time, she saw the darn freaky eyes again. This time, she stayed put.

Those freaky eyes had been the causes of the 'nightmares' she had every single Halloween for years after that.

In the years since her 'discovery' when she was eleven, those beautiful and frightening gold eyes had appeared, another detail added each time; Long red and silky looking hair, An otherworldly beautiful face (which could have been mistaken for a girls, had the cross-shaped scar not been there), and the profile of a clearly male body of hard planes and angles.

Somehow, she knew those eyes would come back to her. It was what had motivated her to come to the old shed, that belonged to her (Her grandparents had died and given the place to her; she had moved in that morning), and to look for an answer to her dreams, or rather, nightmares.

Which was the cause of her current predicament.

Clearly, she had found the Golden Eyes again.

Wait, she already knew that.

No, her problem was the man staring at her, and standing in front. Or Elf. Or Demon. Or something. No way was it possible for him to be even _human_.

He had appeared moments after she had taken the mirror out from the crumbling pieces of tissue that were the remainders of its wrappings.

Just nonchalantly standing there. As if everything in the world was alright. His wheat- gold eyes lazily staring at her through half-lidded cat eyes.

That just wasn't possible.

How could there be a man-thing in the very space that had been empty a few seconds prior?

_Not possible. Not possible._ Her mind chanted at her. _A mirror can't have someone _or _something trapped inside. Even if they do, they can't just come out… I'm halluci—OOH! He moved!! I wonder what's his name? He _is_ pretty hot… Misao would probably tell me to jump him… _

Her hormones were clamoring at her to do _something_ to him… just a little touch really… NO!! She was a respectable and sophisticated twenty-two year old woman that is dignified enough not to jump real-life looking figments of her over-reactive imagination…

"People call me by Battousai. I thank you for freeing me Kao_ru_." He pronounced the _ru_ in her name longer the necessary. _And _he spoke in his deep timbre that had an edge of a cat's purr.

_But how did he know my name? AND He had spoken._

_Well_, she mused, _I suppose figments of imagination _are _allowed to talk and know your name._

I italicize too much, don't I?

Unless I get some ideas and feedback, this'll probably stay a one-shot.

So yeah.

If you hit the review button and promise not to write any flames, YOU WILL WIN A _VIRTUAL _COOKIE!!!! YAY!!

And I want honest criticism; unless you're my hag for an English teacher . Then you can sugar coat it.


	2. Chapter 2

If figments of imagination are allowed to talk and know your name, they are definetly now allowed to be able to pick you up.

Because that's what he was doing right now. Picking her up.

It couldn't have been completely her imagination because the shoulders she was clutching at – _oh, the shoulders_—weren't something she had ever come in contact with.

She couldn't fathom _why_ for the life of her.

She also didn't know the _how._

Mouth curling into a pretty frown, she focused her gaze on the red haired- _yummy,yummy_- man carrying her.

The only thing that would allow him to pick her up was if he was real, or if she was having a hallucination. Actually, scratch the first one- she had to be having a hallucination.

And then the memory jolted her.

_Amber eyes._

He had amber eyes. Like the ones she had seen so long ago. _He had them._

The delicious looking man had _golden eyes_.

Scarcely believing herself, she snuck another glance at him only to find him – very much _real,_ and still _there_- and the amber eyes starign at her in amusement.

He wasn't even watching where he was going. Which appeared to be to her house.

He was standing in her house.

He set Kaoru down gently on the plush sofa and kneeled infront of her, capturing her with his scorching gaze, forcing her to look at him.

Not that he needed to do that. She wouldn't have been able to look away anyway.

"I won't hurt you."

She found herself nodding with his words that were spoken in his velvety voice.

"I just need to hold you."

With that sentence, she suddenly found herself safe in the esconce of his arms, falling asleep with his body heat.

…

So, I was reading through this and it makes Kaoru sound kind of slow. Like, she's always been the talker when she's nervous and doesn't seem to be the type to be in shock for so long. I didn't enjoy writing this one and don't think I'll update it again. I had to try and keep the style of the first chapter (that was so long ago) and I don't think I did it well. Whatevs.


End file.
